Web Team Family
by Saku-chan06
Summary: Fred Molas (alias Joueur du Grenier) et sa femme Tania ont eu 14 enfants, tous devenus youtubeurs comme leur père. Suivez le quotidien de cette famille nombreuse et très (TRÈS !) désorganisée...
1. Chapter 1

_Un conseil : notez les noms de tous les protagonistes, sinon ça deviendra le gros bordel dans votre tête._

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, ils s'appartiennent à eux (ça se dit ou pas?)._

* * *

><p>Le soleil pointa timidement le bout de son nez, ses rayons lumineux éclairèrent chaque pièce de la maison. Chaque occupant remua péniblement le nez tout en serrant un oreiller. Certains grognaient comme de petits chiens attendant le repas du soir. Un seul, qui avait la tête d'un adolescent, ne bougea pas d'un poil, et laissa son chat lui lécher la figure.<p>

De petits pas précipités s'entendirent au loin, les dormeurs soupirent d'agacement. Ils bouchèrent aussitôt leurs oreilles, se protégeant ainsi du danger.

- **DEBOUT LES MÔMES ! IL EST SIX HEURES DU MATIN !**

Les (DOUZE ?!) adultes se levèrent sur-le-champ, et se plantèrent devant leurs chambres respectives. Un grand type à la chemise jaune à feuilles vertes s'avança hautainement et s'arrêta devant les individus, qui étaient en réalité ses propres enfants. Chacun avait la tête fièrement levée, et la mine fraîche.

- Il en manque un sur les treize ! Constata Fred Molas, le fameux paternel de la maison.

- Antoine ? J'imagine qu'il a encore regardé des vidéos jusqu'à deux heures du mat'... Soupira Sébastien, le deuxième aîné de la fratrie.

- Links, vas le réveiller avant que je ne m'énerve ! Ordonna le chef de la famille.

- Tout de suite !

Le métalleux s'exécuta pendant que les onze restants descendirent dans le hall d'entrée. Leur mère, une belle femme au teint frais répondant au doux nom de Tania, s'avança.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, maman ! Affirmèrent les onze enfants (et Alexis et Antoine qui les avaient rejoints en tombant dans l'escalier).

Les treize réunis s'installèrent autour de la table. Parmi eux, une place demeura vide. Pourtant, la famille était au complet.

- Maman... Questionna Squeezie, le petit dernier, il est parti où, Patrick (d'''Axolot'')?

- En Pologne. Répondit Bruce (de ''e-penser'') à la place de Tania, il voulait visiter les mines de sel de Cracovie.

- Hé ! Répliqua la mère, c'est à MOI qu'il a posé cette question, impoli !

- Ouais, mécréant ! Renchérit Kriss, respecte maman !

- Calmez-vous, c'est pas bon pour les couches d'incontinence... Plaisanta Antoine.

Cette boutade n'eut aucun effet, la mère et son fils se lancèrent dans une bagarre sauvage, renversant tout sur leur passage. Jérôme (des ''Tutos'') les poursuivit avec comme seule arme son couteau à beurre, suivi de Nyo puis de Victor (des ''Unknown Movies''). Fred exécuta une facepalm monumentale, Norman se demanda ce qu'il foutait là, et François jouait avec sa fourchette.

- Papa ? Demanda le Fossoyeur de Films, on peut activer l'alerte au Gogol ?

- Pas encore, fiston ! Répondit amèrement le paternel, attendons encore un peu.

Soudain, des bruits de vaisselle brisée se répandirent dans l'habitation. Mathieu, sans broncher, se leva et appuya sur le gros bouton vert, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher...

- _Alerte psychopathe... Regarde maman, un psychopathe..._

- Abruti ! S'emporta vivement Antoine, c'est pas la bonne alarme !

Le schizophrène paniqua et activa la manivelle rouge.

- _Coucou, tu veux voir ma b**e ?_

- C'est TOUJOURS pas ça... Soupirent Alexis et François.

Cette fois, Mathieu appuya sur le bouton correspondant. L'alerte au Gogol se déclencha, agaçant ainsi Tania et Bruce. Jérôme et ses frères repartirent en soupirant de déception. Ils désiraient tellement voir du sang, surtout Victor...

* * *

><p>Cyprien bouquinait tranquillement quand soudain, il entendit une énorme dispute qui provenait de la chambre de Mathieu. Il posa son livre et courut vers la chambre de son aîné. Il ouvrit la porte, et surprit le schizophrène en costume de Patron. Squeezie contempla d'un air dubitatif cette nouvelle allure.<p>

- Tu l'as encore drogué, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira le podcasteur.

- Oui, gamin. Tu cherches le problème ? Demanda la personnalité perverse.

- Laisse-le tranquille, il n'a que dix-huit ans ! N'essaie pas de le traumatiser, sinon tu auras affaire à papa !

Le simple mot ''papa'' fit frissonner le Patron. Sa clope tomba au sol, et roula sous le lit. Il enleva ses lunettes, révélant ainsi son visage terrifié.

- Pitié gamin, pas le vieux ! Supplia le malfrat, je fais tout ce que tu veux, mais n'alerte pas le vieux !

- Relâche Squeezie immédiatement ! Ordonna Cyprien de sa voix autoritaire.

Le Patron gifla longuement le cadet, et le poussa hors de la chambre à coups de pieds aux fesses. Le podcasteur exécuta un sourire sadique au malfrat avant de sortir à son tour.

* * *

><p>A l'heure du déjeuner, François manqua à l'appel. Cette fois, Nyo fut désigné pour aller le chercher. Le jeune homme accepta sa mission (parce qu'il ne voulait pas se prendre une baffe), et monta l'escalier. Il entra dans la chambre de son frère.<p>

- Hé, il faudrait que tu penses à...

- Chut ! Lança agressivement le Fossoyeur, je suis au téléphone, bordel !

Il reprit sa conversation téléphonique. Quelquefois, il exécutait quelques petits sourires. Nyo prit le risque de l'interrompre une nouvelle fois.

- Euh... François, à qui tu télé...

Il se prit aussitôt un coussin en pleine figure. L'aîné lança un regard féroce au cadet avant de reparler à son interlocuteur.

- Mais oui, tout va bien... Oui, je pense fort à toi... Oui, j'ai ta photo sur mon bureau !... Allez, je dois te laisser... Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Nyo constata qu'il avait un grand sourire amoureux en raccrochant. Il le prit par le bras, et l'emmena dans le salon.

Le repas fut animé par les blagues des treize adultes, la colère ridicule de Fred et l'impressionnante force de Tania. Même le facteur n'osa pas toquer pour remettre un colis à Jérôme. Il se contenta de s'enfuir en hurlant de détresse.

* * *

><p>Tel était le quotidien de la famille la plus nombreuse et la plus folle de la ville...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ce chapitre-là a été très difficile à écrire, mais heureusement, ma Nekomi-chan m'a apporté sa précieuse aide. Merci beaucoup beaucoup mon Neko tout blanc aux yeux bleus :3_

_P.S : Celui-là est moins drôle et aborde un thème sérieux. Désolée._

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Kriss fut au paradis. L'eau de la baignoire réchauffait ses membres fatigués par une nuit mouvementée. Ses muscles se détendirent, la chaude buée dégagée par l'eau s'éleva haut dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, et s'évada dans un autre monde. SON monde mental, bien meilleur que le nôtre, rempli de justice éclatante et d'égalité infinie.<p>

Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça... Si un énergumène de vingt-six ans n'avait pas dégagé la porte de ses gonds à coups de pied !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hurla le philosophe, à chaque fois que je suis bien, tu gâches tout !

- Désolé mais... Patoche va bientôt arriver à la maison ! Annonça Alexis, prépare-toi vite !

Kriss soupira d'agacement et exécuta à contrecœur l'ordre donné par son frère. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un short avant de sauter dans ses baskets et rejoindre ses frères dans la hall.

* * *

><p>Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la porte.<p>

« Ils sont tous drogués, ma parole... Pensa Kriss. »

Fred donna une claque derrière la tête de Jérôme, qui s'était agrippé à Norman sous l'effet du stress. Bruce eut les yeux en feu à force de fixer cette porte d'entrée sans cligner une seule fois des yeux, Antoine et Mathieu se firent une baston de regards pour passer le temps, Nyo pianotait sur son téléphone. Un silence de mort se fit quand soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Squeezie s'excita tout seul sur sa chaise.

- C'EST LUI ! Hurla-t-il joyeusement.

- Crie pas, patate... Soupira Cyprien.

- Ouvrez la porte !

Tania, la mère, s'exécuta. Ils découvrirent un Patrick certes marqué par la fatigue, mais également heureux de retrouver les siens.

- Bonjour... Murmura-t-il presque.

Tous les garçons, sauf François qui attendait tranquillement dans l'escalier, se jetèrent d'instinct sur leur grand frère en braillant ''bienvenue''. Le pauvre aîné tomba au sol, écrasé par le poids de douze personnes.

- PAPA À L'AIDE, JE VAIS DÉCÉDER ! Cria-t-il.

Fred tira avec force le gros paquet formé par ses douze fils, et Tania leur ordonna de se mettre en file indienne. Les concernés s'exécutèrent en soupirant.

- Vous devriez avoir honte, messieurs ! Reprit aussitôt le paternel, ce n'est pas de cette manière-là que l'on accueille son grand frère !

- Désolé... Miaulèrent presque les douze adultes.

- Vous devez vous comporter dignement devant l'un de vos aînés ! Article 2 alinéa 4 du code de la famille Molas !

Nyo aperçut un détail peut-être anodin, mais qui le perturbait grandement : pas une seule fois François et Patrick ne s'étaient regardés, pas une seule fois ils s'étaient adressés la parole. On aurait dit qu'il s'évitaient. Antoine jugea bon de ne pas y faire attention. La famille se sépara et s'éparpilla un peu partout dans la maison.

* * *

><p>Seb décida d'aller interroger François. Il se dirigea vers son frère, qui faisait mumuse avec son inséparable pelle.<p>

- Dis ! Est-ce que tu te serais engueulé avec Pat ? Demanda le caméraman.

- Un peu. Répondit tout simplement le Fossoyeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh c'est compliqué...

- Mais restez pas fâchés, c'est bête quand même !

François haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son petit jeu avec Pupuce la pelle. Seb soupira d'agacement et s'en alla, frustré de ne pas avoir obtenu d'autres informations.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Squeezie sauta sur le dos de Patrick, qui se mit à rire.<p>

- Tu m'as manqué ! Déclara le cadet.

- Toi aussi, tête de piaf !

L'aîné ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère, qui sourit.

- Mais au fait... Est-ce que tu aurais eu une embrouille avec François ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui ! Cria presque le grand.

Squeezie écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

- Mais... Mais p-pourquoi ? Balbutia-t-il, perturbé par cette réponse.

- C'est pas du tout simple à expliquer...

- Dommage... Tu sais, cette histoire divisera la famille en deux camps, c'est embêtant...

- Je m'en fiche, c'est entre lui et moi, personne ne doit s'en mêler.

L'atmosphère devint subitement pesante. Squeezie ressentit un malaise d'origine inconnue.

- Tu sais... Papa a nommé François comme héritier de la famille... Mais normalement, c'est à toi que revient ce rôle, tu es né en premier, t'es le fils aîné de la fratrie Molas !

- Au moins, on me laisse tranquille !

Ça y est, il était énervé. Toutes ces histoires lui remontèrent en travers de la gorge. Le cadet descendit du dos de son frère et baissa la tête, accablé par un fardeau qui n'était pas le sien. Son aîné lui releva le menton.

- Allez souris !

Squeezie eut un sourire forcé. Au même moment, François entra dans la pièce. Patrick s'empressa de partir. Le plus petit soupira. Combien de temps ce petit manège d'ignorance allait-il continuer...

La famille fut divisée en deux clans, au plus grand désespoir de Fred et Tania. Désormais, les uns lâchait deux mots aux autres, créant ainsi l'illusion d'une relation banale entre frères. Malgré ça, François et Patrick, les deux aînés, ne firent aucun effort pour briser cette vision irréelle des choses. La journée, joyeuse ce matin, devint accablante et silencieuse pour le reste des heures.

* * *

><p>Le soir, le Fossoyeur entra machinalement dans la chambre de l'autre aîné. Celui-ci l'ignorait totalement.<p>

- Patrick... Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais... Faisons un effort.

- D'accord. On se dit deux mots devant les autres, mais c'est tout.

- Oui... Comme ça, on complétera cette illusion d'une relation fraternelle typique...

- Si c'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire, va-t-en.

François s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce. Il s'assit doucement en tailleur contre le mur.

« Une belle illusion... Exactement... »

* * *

><p>Victor, comme à son habitude, arpenta les couloirs à la recherche d'une ''victime'' pour son émission ''Unknown Movies''. Fred lui avait rappelé que son nombre de vidéos devait augmenter le plus rapidement possible sinon, privé de dessert... Et de caméra... Et de faux sang... J'en rajoute trop.<p>

Soudain, il entendit des pleurs presque inaudibles, suivi d'un pitoyable ''François, je... Je t'aime''. Le psychopathe découvrit Patrick allongé sur son lit, en pleurs, serrant un oreiller déjà trempé de larmes. Il décida de s'occuper de lui.

- Qui est-ce ? Murmura l'aîné.

- C'est moi, Victor... Ton frangin qui tue des gens...

- Tu veux quoi...

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui... T'en fais pas...

Victor regarda quelques secondes ce frère déchiré par un fardeau inconnu, et décida de sortir de la chambre devenue source de malaise. Ça y est... Cette famille heureuse, unie, burlesque, allait devenir la famille la plus froide de la ville...


	3. Chapter 3

_Après de NOMBREUSES demandes (2...), je poste l'ordre des enfants :_

_1 et 2) Patrick et François_

_3) Seb_

_4) Bruce_

_5) Victor_

_6) Alexis_

_7) Antoine_

_8) Mathieu_

_9) Kriss_

_10) Jérôme_

_11) Norman_

_12) Cyprien_

_13) Nyo_

_14) Squeezie_

* * *

><p>Dans la maison Molas, ce matin-là commença par une dispute anodine :<p>

- Comment se fait-il que tu m'aies donné que des bonhommes comme enfants ? J'ai jamais eu de fille !

Les quatorze garçons relevèrent la tête en même temps.

- TU NOUS AIMES PLUS C'EST CA ?!

- Mais non, les chéris, je vous aime toujours autant...

Jérôme s'empressa de rajouter ''salope'', mais se fit aussitôt taper par Seb et Nyo. Norman et Cyprien se joignirent rapidement à la partie, suivis par Victor et Alexis. Cette bagarre géante détruisit les nombreux vases de porcelaine, et propulsèrent un chat au loin. La grosse boule de mômes roula à vive allure dans la pièce pendant que Fred, le paternel, s'excitait tout seul devant le jeu ''Superman 64'' sur Nintendo 64 (logique!).

- ARRÊTE DE PERCUTER LES MURS, BORDEL ! Ce jeu... Je le viole avec ma manette de Megadrive !

- Si tu fais ça, tu auras encore les institutions sur le dos ! Gronda Patrick, tu y as déjà échappé une f-...

**- LA FERME, PEPITO !**

Gros blanc de deux minutes suivi du bruit de la sonnette. Tania se leva et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Un grand asiatique se tenait dans l'encadrement, accompagné d'une jeune fille.

- Jigmé ! S'exclama la mère de famille, comme ça va, frangin ?

- Bien et toi ? Où sont les gosses ? J'aimerai leur parler.

La femme siffla, et les quatorze garçons s'alignèrent devant leur oncle Jigmé.

- Punaise ! S'exclama-t-il, j'avais oublié que tu en avais autant...

- Ouais ! Affirma fièrement Tania, tous des bonhommes virils !

- Bon, les gars, ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important.

La file qui l'accompagnait s'agrippa fermement à son blouson

- Montre-toi, ma puce... N'aies pas peur... Lui chuchota doucement Jigmé.

Timidement, elle se montra. Ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient avidement les mômes, ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré lui donnaient un vague air d'héroïne. Elle était habillée de manière très classe, très mince et élancée. Nyo fut captivé par cette déesse venue d'un autre monde.

- En fait, j'ai quelque chose de prévu. Expliqua l'oncle, du coup, je peux pas l'emmener avec moi. Ça m'aiderait beaucoup si vous pouviez la garder pendant trois mois.

- Mais il n'y a aucun souci ! Répondirent Fred et Tania en même temps.

Jigmé afficha un grand sourire et embrassa le front de sa protégée.

-Je dois y aller, ma poupée.

- Mais... Mais... Paniqua-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont pas te manger ! Sois gentille avec eux !

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Oui... Promis... Mais tu reviendras vite, hein ?

- Mais bien sûr que je reviendrais ! A plus, ma chérie !

Il lui envoya un baiser de la main et partit pour de bon. Le paternel s'avança vers la fille.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Cyra. Répondit-elle froidement.

Tania fut surprise. Ladite Cyra avait brusquement changé de comportement. Maintenant, elle était plus... Neutre, stoïque, et surtout assez flippante. Elle prit Squeezie dans ses bras, qui commençait à trembler.

- Elle fait peur, maman... Gémit-il comme un petit enfant.

- Cyra ne te fera aucun mal, mon petit... Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le cadet se sentit apaisé grâce aux douces paroles de sa mère. Il s'endormit presque sur son épaule.

* * *

><p>Pendant son temps, ses autres frères rejoignirent leur père à la cuisine. Celui-ci semblait stressé.<p>

- Bon les enfants... Si jamais vous faites quoi que ce soit à cette petite, adieu la grosse sieste avec moi !

Son regard fixait intensément Jérôme, les yeux des douze autres suivirent son mouvement.

- … Oh ça va ! Assura l'énergumène, je l'ai fait qu'une seule fois ! Et encore, il était bourré !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir dans une famille pareille... Grogna François.

Il reçut une spatule de bois en pleine figure et s'écroula au sol.

- Silence, jeune chenapan ! Personne ne crache son avis à la gueule du paternel de cette maison ! Bref, vous avez compris l'essentiel, bandes d'écervelés ?!

- Oui, chef ! Crièrent presque les douze adultes.

Le Fossoyeur se releva difficilement et suivit ses frères qui sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

><p>A l'heure du déjeuner, Cyra manqua à l'appel. Tania s'empara vivement d'une assiette et rejoignit la jeune fille, qui s'était tapissée dans l'ombre de l'escalier.<p>

- Allez ma puce, mange un peu ! Expliqua calmement la mère, c'est du chou de Bruxelles, c'est bon pour la santé !

Cyra s'offusqua à cause de l'immonde odeur dégagée par l'assiette de légumes bouillis. Elle se cala contre le mur en protégeant son nez avec la manche de son blouson.

- Je ne veux pas manger, éloignez ça de moi !

- Et c'est quand que tu auras faim alors ? Demanda Tania en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Jamais. Affirma froidement la jeune fille.

La mère déclara forfait en se levant. Antoine se planta devant elle.

- M'man, c'est MON repas que tu as pris !

Tania regarda un instant l'assiette, et posa son regard sur son fils.

- Ah... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle voulait pas manger...

Les autres éclatèrent aussitôt de rire, même Fred. La mère et le fils retournèrent à table et mangèrent dans le plus grand silence. Pas une mouche ne volait dans le hall.

A l'heure du dessert, le paternel claqua des doigts et désigna Nyo.

- Vas chercher la petiote. Ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et alla chercher Cyra.

- Hey ! Lança-t-il joyeusement, on t'attend pour manger le dessert.

- Sans moi, merci.

- Y a du brownie.

Tout à coup, les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent plus que jamais.

- Brownie... C'est mon gâteau préféré...

- Allez viens !

Nyo lui prit la main, elle n'émit aucune réaction de répulsion. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la table.

- Ah tiens, revoilà la femme invisible ! S'exclama ironiquement Mathieu.

- Tais-toi, espèce de schizophrène ! Le gronda Antoine.

- Oh mais assieds-toi, jeune princesse ! Lança Bruce vers Cyra, personne ne te l'interdit !

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et s'assit entre Alexis et Nyo. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, mais mangeait ses parts de gâteau de bon cœur. Elle en redemanda trois fois, à la grande surprise de Fred. Quand Alexis et Nyo lui posèrent des questions, elle y répondait, mais rien de plus. Tous les trois échangèrent quelques banalités.

- Tu savais que le tyrannosaure était le dinosaure le plus puissant de tous ? Commença Links.

- Hm. Répondit simplement Cyra en hochant la tête, j'adore ce dino-là, c'est mon bébé.

- Peuh ! Lança Nyo, on en a déjà deux à la maison... Un diplodocus et un T-rex qui montre souvent les dents.

Les deux concernés, Patrick et François, braquèrent aussitôt leurs yeux vers le gameur.

- On assume, pigé le gigolo ?! Crièrent-ils en même temps.

- Je sais pas comment vous faites... Murmura la fille.

- Oh ils le savent, c'est tout ! Pouffa Alexis, depuis qu'ils sont petits, il savaient que leurs destins de dinosaures s'éterniseraient à jamais.

- Si on avait pas eu les douze autres fous furieux qui nous servent d'escla-... Des petits frères, pardon, on en serait jamais arrivés là. Affirma fièrement François.

- Hé ! S'incrustèrent Squeezie, Victor et Norman, c'est pas gentil !

La conversation se stoppa par... Une course poursuite avec comme armes l'unique couteau à beurre. Pour pousser le délire un peu plus loin, Cyprien, Seb, Bruce et Kriss avaient piqués les figurines de dinosaures à leur père. La chasse au diplodocus et au T-rex fut lancée et dura environ... trois heures, au grand désarroi des parents.

* * *

><p>Cependant, ils durent redescendre rapidement sur Terre : l'affaire de la dispute entre les deux aînés refit surface dans les esprits. En cachette, Norman mena sa petite enquête secrète. Il vérifia les portable des deux grands frères et infiltra leurs messageries. Les messages vocaux étaient remplis de haine, de larmes et de déclarations plus que choquantes. Une annonce de rupture brutale... Et des explications de fuyard...<p>

Le jeune podcasteur avait tout compris : depuis le début, Patrick et François entretenaient une liaison amoureuse. Mais les dires du Fossoyeur, Fred aurait commencé à se douter de cette relation, et en aurait fait part à François. Et ce fut de cette manière-là que cette histoire partit rapidement en miettes, à cause d'une fierté destructive, la fierté d'être le chouchou. Norman fit part de sa découverte à Cyprien, qui informa Kriss, et ainsi de suite pour arriver aux oreilles du plus jeune, Squeezie. Les douze cadets se réunirent dans la soirée pour faire part de leurs impressions.

- C'est pas possible ! S'emporta vivement Antoine, ils ne peuvent pas finir comme ça !

- Pourtant, c'est la réalité. Expliqua calmement Kriss, il faut l'accepter.

- Jamais je n'accepterais une chose pareille... Continua Cyprien, ils étaient si proches...

- Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas les laisser sombrer dans la folie de la sorte ! Cria presque Alexis.

- Nyo et moi avons des idées pour les réconcilier. Dit Squeezie, lui propose un dîner romantique.

Les autres cognèrent leurs index contre leurs tempes.

- C'est beaucoup trop cliché et gnangnan ! Refusa Bruce, il faut quelque chose de plus direct !

- On les enferme dans la chambre des parents et on attend de voir ce qu'il s'y passe ! Annonça Mathieu.

Les onze adultes secouèrent la tête pour signifier ''non''. Le chroniqueur de Salut Les Geeks se pencha vers Jérôme.

- On l'aura, notre sextape, on l'aura !

- Ouais, motherfucker ! Cria Jérôme.

Un gros ''chut !'' les fit immédiatement taire.

- Un jeu de rôle où deux amants se réconcilient ! Avança Squeezie.

- Laissons tomber les gars... Soupira Norman, nous sommes trop nuls pour ça... Laissons-les revenir l'un vers l'autre tranquillement, c'est préférable.

Tous les cadets baissèrent la tête, incroyablement déçus. Ils s'éparpillèrent de partout dans la maison.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Cyra les avait observés, tapissée dans l'ombre.

- Quelle bande de poneys unijambistes sans cerveau...

* * *

><p>Le soir, elle décida d'agir. Elle surprit Patrick et François en train de se disputer, cela depuis de nombreuses semaines.<p>

- Lâche-moi, maintenant ! Tu as voulu rompre, tu assumes, point barre !

- Je ne le pensais pas, j'agissais sans m'en rendre compte !

- Tes excuses bidon ne marchent pas sur moi, François ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Soudain, Le Fossoyeur saisit le poignet de Patrick et le serra fortement entre ses doigts.

- Aïe, arrête ! Gémit le chroniqueur d'Axolot, tu me fais mal !

- Tu avais oublié que je pouvais devenir violent quand quelque chose ne me convenait pas ? Murmura férocement François.

- STOP ! LÂCHE-MOI, PUTAIN !

Son poignet devint rouge, le sang eut du mal à circuler dans ses veines. Il avait extrêmement mal.

- Arrêtez, petits mollusques immatures !

C'était Cyra. Elle marcha lourdement vers le Fossoyeur, et parvint à lui faire lâcher prise.

- Bon, ouvrez grand vos esgourdes !

Elle se tourna vers le pelleteur.

- TOI ! Préfères-tu être critiqué mais heureux avec la personne que tu aimes, ou fier d'être le chouchou, souffrir à petit feu et faire souffrir ton amoureux ?

- Mais...

- Taratati, taratata ! A cause de ta putain de fierté de merde, Pat ne sait plus où il en est ! Il t'aime à la folie, bordel ! Alors, écoute ton putain de cœur, pas ton père !

La jeune fille dirigea ses yeux bleus vers Patrick.

- Ne crois pas que tu sois totalement gracié. Dit-elle sur un ton méprisant, toi aussi, tu as commis des erreurs ! Tu ne lui as jamais prouvé tes sentiments ! C'est toujours lui qui t'embrassait, te prenait dans ses bras... Toi ? Que dalle, nada, rien ! Lui aussi t'aime, alors prouve-lui que ses sentiments sont réciproques, bordel !

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un long silence pesait sur leurs épaules.

Cyra fit le choix de s'éclipser discrètement, afin de laisser place aux émotions. François se déclara le premier.

- Je ne suis pas du tout fier de t'avoir fait du mal... Ecoute... Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, effacer cet horrible épisode de nos mémoires... Reviens-moi... Mon amour...

Son frère, au bord des larmes, se réfugia dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Le Fossoyeur resserra son étreinte.

- Je t'aime... Abruti... Murmura Patrick.

François lui embrassa le front et caressa doucement la tête de son amant. Ils remarquèrent un bout de papier posé au sol :

« Si l'un de vous deux raconte quoi que ce soit, je vous tue. »


	4. Chapter 4

Vers minuit, Cyra sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle envoya son poing dans le visage de la silhouette, qui s'écroula au sol. Elle se retint de gémir de douleur.

C'était Nyo. La jeune fille soupira.

- Si tu étais entré moins discrètement dans ma chambre, je t'aurais jamais frappé ! J'ai cru que tu allais me kidnapper.

- Tu ne sais pas que papa peut devenir très... Entreprenant quand on le réveille ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- C'est-à-dire ? Renchérit la fille.

- La ''chose'' qui s'est produite entre Jérôme et papa.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent. Cyra hocha la tête pour montrer sa surprise.

- Et ta mère n'est pas au courant ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Ouais mais elle a dit que puisqu'on est la famille la plus bizarre de la ville, autant y aller jusqu'au bout...

- C'est... Compréhensif... Enfin je crois.

- Oh tu sais, nous y sommes tous passés, sauf Squeezie.

- Vous êtes timbrés.

- Exactement.

L'atmosphère devint pesante, glaciale. Cyra se tassa sous sa mince couverture de laine.

- Froid... Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, espérant ne pas être entendue.

Malheureusement pour elle, Nyo n'était pas sourd, il possédait une excellente ouïe. Il tendit ses bras vers elle, mais fut aussitôt repoussé.

- Mais... Commença-t-il.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria presque Cyra, toujours à voix basse, je suis pas un bébé !

Le jeune homme tint bon, il résistait. Il continua tout de même à avancer ses bras vers elle. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'opposait plus aucune forme de rébellion. Nyo put doucement lui caresser les cheveux, et petit à petit la prendre dans ses bras sans la brusquer. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Nyo. Le gameur ferma les yeux à son tour, et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, toute la famille fut agitée par une mauvaise nuit. La fatigue semblait les rattraper à chaque instant. Fred n'arrivait même plus à passer cinq minutes devant sa Jaguar sans tomber de sommeil sur le sol poussiéreux. Sa femme devait longuement lui tapoter les joues pour le réveiller. Soudain, Seb écarquilla les yeux.<p>

- KEVIN ! S'écria-t-il d'un coup.

- Non crétin, c'est Nyo qui manque... Corrigea Antoine d'une voix rendue pâteuse à cause du trop-plein de vodka dans son jus d'orange.

- NYO !

Mathieu, Cyprien et Kriss se mobilisèrent pour aller le chercher. Ils mirent la maison sans dessus-dessous, mais pas de petit frère nommé Nyo. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de recherches et de spam d'appels, Mathieu finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Cyra. Ils virent leur petit frère, confortablement blotti contre la jeune fille. Il semblait en harmonie avec elle. Les trois frères sourirent sous la douceur de cette scène...

… Mais ils durent redescendre sur terre vite fait bien fait, car Fred arriva en furie devant la chambre après plusieurs gamelles, et fixa d'un mauvais œil son fils.

- DEBOUT, GROS TAS ! Hurla-t-il soudainement, LES AUTRES T'ATTENDENT POUR BOUFFER LEUR P'TIT DEJ' !

Les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent, encore un peu dans les vapes. Nyo se leva à contrecœur.

- Et moi... ? Demanda timidement Cyra.

- Tu peux encore dormir. La rassura Fred.

Son fils la regarda tristement, mais elle l'ignora totalement. Il finit par sortir et se diriger vers le hall, dégoûté, la tête baissée. Sa mauvaise humeur du matin influença l'état mental de ses frères, qui ne s'en rendirent pas compte. La déprime planait discrètement au dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

><p>Pendant que Fred, Tania et Squeezie sortirent pour aller faire les courses, les treize autres fils se lancèrent dans une partie endiablée de Mario Kart sur Nintendo DS pour se changer les idées. Malheureusement, Nyo n'y mit vraiment pas du sien, ce qui irrita un peu les nerfs de ses aînés.<p>

- Bon ça suffit ! S'emporta vivement Patrick en lâchant sa console, si tu ne veux pas jouer, tu n'as qu'à éteindre ta Nintendo et dégager ! Si tu viens jouer pour plomber l'ambiance, c'est pas la peine !

- TA GUEULE ! Hurla soudainement Nyo, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Les gars... S'interposa timidement Links, si vous pouviez arrêter de brailler, ce serait sympa...

- Ouais, bande de salopes ! Renchérit Jérôme, on est une famille, bordel ! Une famille, c'est l'amour, le partage, l'amitié... On a beau être fous, on reste quand même des frères, unis dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

Tous les regards ébahis se posèrent sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait en philosophe. Ses douze frangins l'applaudirent doucement en hochant la tête. Jérôme exécuta une brève courbette en les remerciant chaleureusement.

- Pour une fois, il a raison ! Constata François, allez serrez-vous la main !

Ce fut le contraire qui se passa. Nyo se jeta à la gorge de Patrick, et une bataille des plus épic s'ensuivit. Alors que les autres mômes s'attroupèrent pour tenter de les raisonner, Cyra se tapissa dans l'ombre, grignotant tranquillement des pop-corn tout en regardant ce superbe combat de coqs. Épuisé par ces deux boules de nerfs en plein affrontement, Victor alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu trouves que c'est drôle de voir deux frangins se taper dessus comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bah... Ouais et toi ? Répondit Cyra haussant les épaules.

Le psychopathe fixa avidement le paquet de pop corn pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes.

- Je peux en avoir ?

- Vas-y, sers-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Il s'exécuta machinalement tout en contemplant la bagarre familiale. Ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

- Finalement, t'as raison. C'est vachement cool de les regarder se battre !

Il riait, mais elle non. Son visage resta comme neutre, figé par l'indifférence. La maison fut dévastée une nouvelle fois. La pauvre Tania...

* * *

><p>Le soir, après trois bonnes heures de ménage et rangement, la tâche fut de soigner les deux combattants. François décida de s'occuper personnellement de Patrick. Il lui badigeonna le visage de désinfectant.<p>

- Ça pique ! Se plaignit le chroniqueur d'Axolot.

- C'est ce que tu mérites pour t'être battu avec un plus petit que toi. Dit simplement le Fossoyeur.

- Il s'est férocement jeté sur moi sans prévenir ! Je devais me défendre !

Le pelleteur soupira en émettant un petit rire moqueur.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Je plaisantais, chéri... N'empêche, tu n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça, tu savais que Nyo était fragile psychologiquement...

- Je voulais le secouer un peu, c'est tout...

Soudain, François se pencha vers l'oreille de Patrick, tout en exécutant un sourire assez énigmatique.

- Je vais devoir te punir, vilain garçon !

- Hé ?!

Et c'est parti pour une après-midi de folie !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Cyra entra dans la chambre de Nyo. Celui-ci avait d'assez grosses blessures sur les bras et le visage.<p>

- Je t'ai vu. Avoua-t-elle sans la moindre gêne.

- Tss... Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Tes parents ne sont pas vraiment fiers de toi.

- Je sais...

Une lourde atmosphère pesait sur leurs épaules.

- Tu devrais aller t'excuser. Commença Cyra.

- Comment ?! S'irrita Nyo, c'est à LUI de venir ! C'est lui qui a crié en premier !

- On dirait vraiment des gamins de CM2... Tu fais tellement pitié avec ton air de chien battu...

* * *

><p>Le soir, alors que les autres allèrent se coucher, Nyo et Patrick ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil. Une once de regrets alourdissait leurs cœurs. Leurs yeux gonflés les empêchaient de s'endormir.<p>

Ils se levèrent en même temps, sortirent en même temps dans les couloirs et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans attendre, le cadet courut et se jeta dans les bras de l'aîné. Il tremblait comme un enfant malade.

- Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas me battre avec toi... Murmura difficilement Nyo.

- J'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Tout ce que je voulais était de te faire réagir dans le bon sens...

Tandis que les deux frangins se confondirent en excuses poignantes, un son crispé de violon se fit entendre. Squeezie jouait maladroitement de l'instrument tout en dansant la ballerine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ce truc ? Demanda calmement Patrick.

- C'est pour l'ambiance ! Répondit rapidement le cadet avant de tomber au sol à cause de son déséquilibre.

Nyo se mit à rire, et vint en aide à Squeezie en lui tendant gentiment la main, ce qu'accepta immédiatement le plus jeune. L'aîné ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du cadet à capuche.

- Suis fier de toi, petit frère !

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit, Nyo sentit une présence dans sa chambre. Il attrapa rapidement sa lampe de poche et la pointa vers la porte de sa chambre. C'était Cyra.<p>

- Éteins ça tout de suite ! Se plaignit la jeune fille, presque aveuglée par la trop forte lumière.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir pris pour un voleur ! Lança le jeune homme en s'exécutant, t'es venu faire quoi ?

Cyra semblait se retenir de dire quelque chose, pourtant elle dit simplement.

- Non... Rien.

Nyo remarqua quelques rougeurs sur son visage avant qu'elle ne sorte à toute vitesse. Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

- Cyra...


	5. Chapter 5

Vers trois heures du matin, Nyo ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il constata que Cyra dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il leva ses bras. Ils étaient couverts de bandages et de solution d'éosine.

« Ah d'accord... »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de se rendormir, la tête posée contre celle de la jeune fille. Il la serra fort contre lui.

« Finalement... Elle peut se montrer gentille quand elle le désire... »

* * *

><p>A neuf heures, alors que Fred , Tania et Squeezie sortirent de la maison pour aller magasiner tranquillement, Jérôme apparut dans le salon, un énorme paquet de cartes entre les mains.<p>

- Salut bande de salopes ! S'écria-t-il comme à chaque fois, ça vous dit de faire une partie de poker ?

Ses douze frangins se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

- Oh ouais ! Répondirent-ils, un bon poker comme on les aime !

- Non, un strip poker c'est mieux... Lança François d'une voix mystique.

- Il en est hors de question ! Protesta Patrick, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu d'une orgie !

Trop tard, les autres acceptèrent avec joie ce jeu peu commun. Soudain, Cyra se leva de sa chaise.

- Moi aussi je participe ! Dit-elle.

- Mais t'es malade ?! Paniqua Nyo.

- En plus j'ai mis des dessous en dentelle bien sexy, ça fera l'affaire.

- C'est encore mieux ! S'exclama Cyprien.

Jérôme étala les cartes sur la table. Les treize autres participants se réunirent. La partie pouvait commencer !

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, la chance ne tomba pas sur notre chère Cyra. Elle perdit la première partie.<p>

- Eh ben... Grogna-t-elle.

- Enlève ton débardeur ! Ordonna Alexis.

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher. Les garçons contemplaient sa silhouette fine et ses courbes généreuses, sauf Nyo. Lui fixait ses cartes d'un regard éteint.

- Ça va, Nyny ? Demanda Bruce.

- Hein moi ? Euh... Ouais, je vais bien.

Au contraire, il semblait dégager une aura fortement négative. Mathieu préféra s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, Antoine le suivit.

Cyra perdit aussi la deuxième partie. Agacée, elle dut retirer sa jupe sous les acclamations vives de Norman et Victor. Patrick serra les dents.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, frangin ? Lui demanda Kriss, qui s'amusait à plier son jeu de cartes.

- Je n'aime pas ça... Avoua-t-il.

- C'est normal, t'as jamais joué au strip poker avant ! Le rassura Seb, t'en fais pas, c'est qu'un divertissement !

Il avait sûrement raison. Malgré son malaise intérieur, l'aîné se força à continuer ce jeu. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'un envie : se lever et partir en courant tout en poussant des jurons à la manière de son père.

Cyra s'inclina de nouveau après la troisième partie. Tout en grommelant, elle dut enlever ses collants.

- Sexy, gamine... Murmura Mathieu avec la voix du Patron.

- Je crois qu'il a pas pris ses médocs, ce matin ! Remarqua Bruce, choppez-le !

Le pauvre schizophrène se fit poursuivre par Kriss, Seb et Links. Nyo soupira.

« Sont même pas fichus de s'empêcher de faire des commentaires... »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Cyprien qui perdit la quatrième partie. Il reçut l'ordre d'enlever son t-shirt. Alors qu'il s'exécuta. Cyra s'avança vers lui avec un regard étrange.

- Tu sais que tu es putain de sexy, toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Euh... Merci...

Elle caressa le torse de son vis-à-vis du bout de ses doigts fins. Les autres garçons émirent des sifflements aigus.

- Elle sort le grand jeu ! Crièrent-ils.

Alors qu'elle continuait son petit manège de séduction, Patrick se pencha vers l'oreille de Nyo.

- Contrôle-toi. Lui chuchota-t-il, elle ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves à cause de son comportement aguicheur ! Nyo retiens-toi !

Malheureusement, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur le cadet. Celui-ci laissa sa colère exploser, il fendit la table en deux d'un seul coup de poing dans un bruit sonore. Ses frères se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et effrayés à la fois.

- N... Ny... Nyo... ?

Ses yeux remplis de haine se braquèrent vers Cyra et Cyprien.

- Nyny, calme-toi... Tenta Bruce en lui prenant le bras.

**- J'EN AI MARRE !**

Il se dégagea avec force et s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Patrick leva ses yeux vers la coupable en question et la dévisagea longuement.

- Franchement, tu me déçois beaucoup. Lança-t-il d'une voix lourde de déception, je t'avais bien dit que Nyo est fragile et qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec ses nerfs. Je pensais que tu ferais tout pour l'aider au maximum, mais je me suis trompé. Tu profites de la confiance aveugle qu'il a envers toi pour lui donner de faux espoirs d'amitié.

- Hein ? Riposta-t-elle avec son air neutre habituel, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je lui ai rien promis, d'abord !

Un lourd silence s'empara de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Quand Fred, Tania et leur petit dernier entrèrent dans la maison, ils furent surpris de ne voir personne dans le hall. La table cassée en deux les laissèrent sceptiques.<p>

- Ce n'est pas normal... Dit la mère.

- Les gars, vous êtes où ? Appela Squeezie.

Seulement Alexis, Mathieu, Antoine et Jérôme répondirent présent.

- Que s'est-il passé ?! Gronda Fred, pourquoi notre belle table vernie a pris cher ?!

- Ben... Expliqua Jérôme, on jouait au strip poker et...

- Cyra a perdu trois fois, et Cyprien une fois. Continua Antoine, elle est allée le chauffer...

- Ça n'a pas plus à Nyo, et il a pété la table d'un coup de poing. Conclut Alexis.

Le visage du père s'empourpra de colère grandissante. Squeezie et Tania plongèrent immédiatement sous la table. Pourtant, Fred n'explosa pas.

- Vous trois, vous allez récurer les chaussures de votre mère.

Il allèrent dans leur chambre, la tête baissée, morts de honte. Soudain, Tania sortit de sa cachette, et se mit à courir vers la chambre de Nyo en hurlant ''mon minou'' (je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun contresens, au cas où...). Celui-ci demeurait en position fœtale sur son lit, serrant ses jambes pliées contre son torse. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- Maman est là, mon lapin ! Maman va bien s'occuper de toi...

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tania.

- M'man... Elle a...

- Je sais, mon lapin, je sais... C'est extrêmement dur à vivre...

Nyo ouvrit de grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées, tel un chaton réclamant de l'amour à son maître.

- M... M'man...

Comment ne pas résister à cette bouille craquante qui fait fondre les cœurs... Tania sourit et serra son fils contre elle.

- Je suis là, Nyny...

* * *

><p>Pendant son temps, Cyra se balada dans le couloir, la tête haute, le dos droit, le torse bombé. Mais elle ne fut pas fière aussi longtemps, car Patrick apparut dans son champ de vision.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tiens, te voilà.

Il avança dangereusement vers elle. La jeune fille, impressionnée par sa taille imposante et l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait, recula et heurta un mur.

- Merde...

L'aîné se dressa devant elle, les yeux brillants.

- Je... Je pensais pas du tout ça, je te le jure ! Je disais ça sans réfléchir, je le pensais pas du tout ! Cria-t-elle, paniquée.

Il se recula de quelques centimètres.

- Sache une chose, ma grande. Jouer avec les nerfs de Nyo, c'est comme passer un pacte avec le diable : ça peut être cool au début, mais il faut en payer les conséquences sans se plaindre.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis, après le petit déjeuner affreusement turbulent, monta les escaliers pour rejoindre Mathieu. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. La voix de Cyra parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, il la suivit. Elle téléphonait à Jigmé.

- Oui... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça... J'avoue, j'ai un peu abusé sur ce coup-là !

Links se tapissa dans l'ombre du mur en un éclair, et l'observa.

- Bon sang, c'est pas possible... Aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?... D'accord... Oui...

Il sursauta presque. Cyra en panique ? Finalement, ça tient la route.

- C'était pour m'amuser, je voulais pas le mettre dans un état pareil !... Oui, je sais que je mourrai... Tu pourras préparer mon cercueil si jamais ça arrive ?

Un cercueil ? Impossible, elle était trop jeune pour se fourrer dedans. Une vie, c'est fait pour durer, bordel !

- Tu dois partir ? Oh dommage... Bon à plus tard !

Elle raccrocha, légèrement dépitée. Un soupir d'agacement traversa ses lèvres. Soudain, elle tourna la tête pour vérifier si personne ne l'avait vu.

- Ne te laisse pas tomber dans la tristesse la plus dévastatrice.

Alexis sortit de l'ombre. Cyra recula un peu.

- T-tu n'as rien entendu, hein...? demanda-t-elle au bord de la panique.

- Non jure ! Dit Alexis d'un ton ironique, j'étais juste à côté de toi et je t'ai pas entendu alors que tu criais presque !

- Merde...

- T'en fais pas, je me tais ! Je suis une vraie tombe quand on me le demande !

- J'espère pour toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle rosit légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un désir inconscient de te protéger comme un grand frère. Avoua-t-il.

- Hein...?

- Je pense que tu as besoin d'un grand frère à tes côtés pour évoluer.

Elle se blottit contre lui tout en murmurant un vague ''merci''. Alexis lui embrassa le front tout en la serrant contre lui.

- Ma petite sœur...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là...<p>

- Yo tout l'monde, c'est Squeezie ! J'ai décidé de faire une vidéo spéciale pour vous présenter un peu mon cadre de vie ! Parce que oui, je vous parle jamais de ma famille et de ma maison ! Je vais vous faire visiter.

Il prit son Canon 5D et sortit de sa chambre. Il entra dans celle des parents.

- Alors voici mon papa et ma maman ! Papa joue à des jeux pourris, et maman tient une chaîne de conseils sur la famille.

- **CASSE-TOI, JE JOUE !** Hurla Fred en laissant une chaussure sur l'appareil photo de son fils.

- Arrête, chéri ! Le reprit Tania, c'est pas comme ça que tu élèveras ton fils correctement ! Prends exemple sur Jigmé !

- Gna gna gna...

Squeezie s'enfuit, sa caméra encore intacte à la main.

- Bref c'était mes parents... Maintenant, on va aller là-bas !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il trouva Jérôme et Victor en train de se taper dessus avec des cuillères à café.

- Eux c'est La Ferme Jérôme et InThePanda, les deux plus timbrés de la famille. Même Papa ne comprend pas pourquoi ils sont aussi fous que lui !

- Salut, Squeezie ! Lança Victor d'une voix étrange, tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

- Regarde tout ce qu'on peut faire ! Poursuivit Jérôme en lui montrant sa cuillère maculée de sang.

- Euh... Je préfère m'en aller... Au r'voir !

Il prit aussitôt ses jambes à son cou et leur échappa de peu. Il récupéra son Canon qui était tombé sur la moquette.

- Bon... J'ai réussi à les fuir ! C'était vraiment pas loin pour qu'ils m'attrapent... Bon !

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il fonça vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit Gwen, habillée d'une robe de satin blanc et de sandales noires brillantes. Elle avait le teint frais et reposé, ses paupières saupoudrées de rose mettaient en valeur sa peau blanche comme du lait.

- Et voilà la femme de ma vie, mon petit rayon de soleil qui répond au doux nom de Gwen !

Elle sourit tout en rougissant.

- Tu exagères... Murmura-t-elle.

- Je te rappelle que nous allons bientôt nous marier, chère princesse !

- Lucas...

Elle lui embrassa le front. Squeezie lui lança un grand sourire avant de poursuivre son expédition vidéo. Direction les chambres des aînés ! Il entra d'abord dans celle de François, qui semblait chercher quelque chose sur internet.

- Lui, c'est le Fossoyeur de Films. C'est le plus grand de tous mes frères. Un grand passionné de cinéma, celui-là ! Mais c'est ça qui le rend unique.

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête vers son cadet et lui dit d'une voix neutre :

- Sors.

Squeezie ronchonna un moment avant d'obéir.

- Par contre, il déteste qu'on l'interrompt pendant qu'il bosse ses chroniques ! Bref !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Patrick. Il l'aperçut en train de nettoyer son bureau.

- Oh salut ! Lança-t-il joyeusement à son petit frère.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me rejette pas quand je le filme ! Je vous présente Axolot, un brave frangin qui présente des choses que personne n'a entendu avant lui ! Ça vous met l'eau à la bouche, pas vrai ?

Il fit tout le tour de la famille de cette façon. Antoine lui avait adressé un doigt d'honneur en signe d'amour, Mathieu n'avait rien dit, Bruce était tellement pressé qu'il a juste bredouillé un simple ''bonjour'', Seb et Nyo jouaient à _Duck Hunt _sur NES, Norman, Cyprien et Kriss rangeaient le grenier de Fred, et Cyra s'était endormie dans les bras d'Alexis. La visite fut terminée.

Squeezie mit la vidéo en ligne dans l'après-midi. A peine apparut-elle sur la plateforme Youtube qu'elle atteignit immédiatement les 20 000 vues vers seize heures. Bien sûr, Squeezie n'eut pas les commentaires les plus glamour qu'il soit mais heureusement, ses fidèles abonnés montrèrent les dents à ces fameux gens qui tentaient de draguer Cyra par des paroles crues et malsaines. Mais celle-ci ne tomba pas dans le panneau et leur répondit : ''Désolée les mecs, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue !''. Elle lança un petit regard en direction de Nyo, qui était trop occupé à vérifier les boîtes de ses jeux. Alexis fut le seul qui aperçut ce petit regard en coin, et il sourit.

- Ils formeraient un beau couple, ces deux-là... Songea-t-il.

* * *

><p>Le soir, alors que les quinze enfants s'endormaient, Tania observa son mari qui insultait sa console comme d'habitude.<p>

- Dis-moi... Depuis combien de temps nous nous sommes pas embrassés ? Demanda-t-elle.

- PUTAIN ! Euh... De quoi, chérie ? Euh... Depuis la naissance d'Antoine, je crois...

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je sais pas... Depuis que nos quatorze gosses sont devenus grands, on pourrait s'accorder un petit moment rien qu'à nous, non ?

Fred se leva et se tourna vers sa femme.

- Tu as raison... Nous avions quatorze gamins à nourrir et promener, c'est vrai qu'on avait jamais de moments à nous.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Malgré ça, tu resteras toujours ma fidèle et dévouée femme.

- Je t'aime, chéri...

- Moi aussi, mon ange.

Tania se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Une nuit calme et paisible les attendait à présent.


	7. Chapter 7

Depuis peu, Jérôme avait acquis un petit théâtre, qui se situait à l'autre bout de la ville. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il dirigeait un groupe de très jeunes comédiens, mais pourquoi ne sont-ils jamais présents aux répétitions ? Allez savoir...

Il invita toute la famille à faire de petites représentations en coulisses. Tous répondirent présents.

- Alors, bandes de salopes ! Commença le chef de la troupe, ouvrez grand vos esgourdes : je vous donne une situation à jouer à plusieurs, et vous inventez une histoire autour !

- Des improvisations, quoi... Soupira Cyprien.

- Exactement ! Allez, au boulot !

Il distribua les papiers à ses frères, qui choisirent aussitôt leurs partenaires.

- Qui commence ? Demanda Jérôme.

- Nous ! Firent Kriss et Squeezie.

Ils se mirent en place au centre des coulisses. Lucas se mit dans la peau de Victor, et Kriss celle de Fred.

* * *

><p><em>Vic remarqua qu'une lettre était posée sur la table du salon. Il la déplia rapidement et la lut.<em>

_**Mon cher Fred,**_

_**Aujourd'hui, je veux t'annoncer une graaaaaaannnnnde nouvelle : Fanta et moi, on va se marier ! C'est cool, non ?**_

_**T'en fais pas, y a le compte dans l'enveloppe. Benzaie s'occupera de la réservation des bancs, je prie pour que chacun de vous ait de la place (c'est pas pour dire, mais ta femme a beaucoup abusé sur le fromage blanc ces dernier temps !). La Why Tea Fam sera là aussi.**_

_**Et les gosses, ça baigne ? J'avoue que quatorze charmantes têtes brunes, c'est pas facile à gérer ! Bref, j'espère que tout va bien au sein de ta petite famille !**_

_**Bob Lennon**_

_**P.S : Pense à vérifier les poches de Victor, j'ai pas envie qu'il y ait un bain de sang lors de la fête.**_

_Le psychopathe replia soigneusement la lettre et la posa à sa place._

_- PAPAAAAA !_

_Fred accourut aussitôt._

_- Que se passe-t-il, mon petit ?_

_- Tonton Bob va se marier avec Fanta ! Et il m'aime pas !_

_Le père lança un regard glacial à son fils._

_- Victor ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne JAMAIS lire mon courrier, petit chenapan ?_

_- Assez pour que j'oublie en tout cas._

_- Oh le saligaud ! Je vais le tuer !_

_Et une énième course poursuite s'ensuivit..._

* * *

><p>Kriss et Squeezie furent félicités de leur prestation. Tania pleurait presque en clamant ''Ce sont mes fils''.<p>

- Bravo, les coquinous ! Lança Jérôme, c'était vachement bien ! Bon, à qui le tour ?

- Cyra et moi, grand frère ! Répondit Nyo.

Ils se mirent au centre de la pièce. Nyo devait endosser le rôle de Fred, et Cyra celui de Tania. Mais bizarrement, ils ne les jouèrent pas.

- Ce matin, je me suis réveillé, et j'ai vu un plateau-repas sur mon lit. C'était super bon ! Mais je ne savais pas qui l'avait confectionné. Donc j'ai cherché des indices...

Il sortit une rose rouge.

- Et enfin, j'ai su que c'était elle ! Affirma le jeune homme en montrant sa partenaire.

- Moi ? Sûrement pas ! Protesta Cyra en gardant son visage impassible.

- Comment j'ai su ? Eh bien, j'ai senti une odeur particulière, de la vanille noire. Je pouvais l'humer à des kilomètres à la ronde !

- Vanille noire ? Connais pas.

Nyo ne se laissa pas faire. Il sortit un flacon de parfum et en vaporisa un peu sur la rose.

- Venez sentir, mes frères !

Chacun se leva de sa chaise, et participa à l'expérience. Ils votèrent, à l'unanimité, l'appartenance de ce parfum à Cyra. Celle-ci rosit.

- Oui bon... J'avoue que j'ai fait ça...

- OUIIIIIIII ! Hurla Tania en sautant de partout.

- Maman, t'as pas pris tes pilules ce matin... Affirma Antoine en exécutant un facepalm.

Tous explosèrent de rire. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une vieille femme aux yeux bridés et cheveux grisonnants s'avança péniblement devant la famille.

- Bonjour ! Je suis la maman de Jigmé. Il est où, mon fils ?

- Il est parti en Angleterre, c'est normal qu'il soit pas là ! Gronda Cyra.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ah la la, Alzheimer...

Norman, Seb et Mathieu pouffèrent légèrement. Pendant que Cyra alla aux toilettes, la femme s'approcha un peu plus.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous confier à propos de cette petite... Quand elle était ado, elle s'était enfuie de chez elle à cause d'une dispute avec sa mère. Puis, quand elle s'est décidée à rentrer, l'immeuble était en train de brûler. Ses parents sont morts dans l'incendie.

_Niveau de dépression : 1._

- Son grand frère et sa petite sœur étaient encore en vie, et ont été transportés aux urgences. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, mais les médecins ne se sont pas occupés d'eux. Donc, ils sont morts sans avoir reçu la moindre aide médicale.

_Niveau de dépression : 6_

- Jigmé l'a recueilli chez lui, et l'a élevé comme sa petite sœur. Mais quand il était absent, c'est moi qui m'occupait d'elle. Mais... Comment dire...

- Au point où on en est... Soupira François.

- Quand elle faisait sa rebelle, je lui disais des choses blessantes. ''Personne ne t'aime et personne ne t'aimera'', ''tu es ingérable'', ''tu es hideuse'', etc. A cause de moi, elle a fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide...

_Niveau de dépression : over 9000 ! Apportez les antidépresseurs !_

Tania jeta un coup d'oeil à ses fils et lança :

- On la bute ?

- OUAIS !

Les quatorze mômes se jetèrent sur la femme et l'envoyèrent directement à la clinique du coin.

* * *

><p>Pendant que ses enfants allèrent à son chevet avec leur père, la mère chercha Cyra et la surprit en train de téléphoner à Jigmé.<p>

- Coucou Jigmé c'est moi... C'était pour te dire que tu me manques. J'ai tellement hâte que tu rentres à la maison ! Tu sais, ta mère avait personne : je crois que personne ne m'aime dans ta famille. Pour Tania, c'est juste de la pitié qu'elle a envers moi... Quoi, tu pars déjà ? Bon... A plus, je t'aime grand frère...

La mère de famille, d'ordinaire douce et calme, se transforma en véritable kamikaze sur pied. Elle s'avança vers Cyra avec la fureur d'un lion affamé.

- Alors toi, tu vas prendre cher ! Hurla-t-elle presque.

- Madame... ?

- Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre ceux qui disent des conneries, et ceux qui t'aiment vraiment ?!

- Je... Vois pas.

- Ta saleté de grand-mère t'a menti ! Tes parents t'aimaient, t'étais la chair de leur chair, leur fille adorée. S'ils te haïssaient vraiment, tu crois qu'ils t'auraient gardée, nourrie, élevée, aimée ?

- Hein... ?

- Et si on t'aimait pas, tu crois que je t'aurais donné de l'affection, Nyo aurait fait des efforts pour que tu l'apprécies, Alexis t'aimerait comme sa propre sœur, Jérôme aurait fait des bras de fer avec toi ?

- Je...

- Alors, prends le temps de faire le tri entre les paroles avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup qui te ment pour te faire du mal ! N'écoute pas ceux qui te critiquent, sinon tu vivras un enfer. Crois-moi, on a tous vécu ça un jour...

Sous l'effet du choc, Cyra lâcha son téléphone. Tania posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de sa protégée.

- Si j'ai hurlé sur toi, c'était pour te faire réagir. C'est celui qui élève le plus la voix qui est le plus écouté dans ce monde, pas vrai ?

- Je... Oui...

- Je crois que j'ai plus crié que cette satanée grand-mère, donc à partir de maintenant, tu n'écoutes que nous, pigé ?

- Oui... M-maman...

La mère de famille sourit, et lui embrassa le front.

- Allez, file avant que je ne te retienne prisonnière dans mes bras.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'un lapin.

* * *

><p>Soudain, le portable de Tania sonna. Elle décrocha.<p>

- Oui, Tania Molas à l'appareil ! Effectivement, j'ai réservé cette église pour le mariage de mon fils Squeezie. Tout est prêt ?... Vous vous foutez de moi, j'espère ?!... Bon... Tant pis.

Elle raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur. Elle appela aussitôt son mari.

- Oui, mon petit poussin à la menthe ? Lança Fred d'une voix tendre.

- A la menthe ? C'est quoi ce bordel... Bon bref ! On a un problème ! Dit Tania.

- Lequel ?

- Tout est à refaire pour le mariage de Squeezie et Gwen !... Allô ?

Fred éloigna le combiné de son oreille.

- On est grave dans la merde, les enfants...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je tiens à dire un grand grans GRAAAANNNND merci à ma petite Nekomi-chan, qui m'a offert sa précieuse aide pour finir ce chapitre. T'es la meilleure, mon chaton ! :3**_

* * *

><p><em>- On est dans la merde, les enfants...<em>

Les treize mômes se tournèrent vers leur père alors que Squeezie alla aux toilettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandèrent-ils.

- Le mariage de Squeezie est foiré...

_Niveau de dépression : 2._

- Le pâtissier a attrapé la gastro ! Constata Alexis en consultant sa messagerie sur son téléphone.

_Niveau de dépression : 8._

- Le couturier s'est cassé le bras au lancer de lama... Dit Antoine en se retenant de rire.

_Niveau de dépression : 20._

- Le curé est parti au Japon. Pour quoi faire ? Je sais pas ! Soupira Patrick.

_Niveau de dépression : over 9000 ! Faites venir de la meth !_

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, épuisés et démoralisé , ils sentirent une présence glaciale derrière eux.

- En rang, immédiatement !

C'était la voix de Cyra. Les quinze hommes obéirent, assez surpris du ton qu'elle avait pris pour s'adresser à eux.

- Arrêtez de vous lamenter comme des asticots ! S'imposa-t-elle, je veux bien vous aider. Mais c'est la dernière fois, d'accord ?

- Promis ! Crièrent les quatorze gosses.

- Bon ! Nyo, Alexis et Jérôme, faites un fraisier digne de ce nom, Gwen adore ça ! Patrick, Kriss, Bruce et Seb, occupez-vous des décorations ! François, Mathieu, Norman et Victor, allez chercher mon ex à cette adresse, c'est un excellent couturier, il ne nous décevra pas !

Après avoir donné les tâches à faire, la petite famille se mit immédiatement au travail. Chacun se donnait à fond pour le plus jeune fils de la fratrie, qui n'était évidemment au courant de rien pour ces changements de dernière minute.

* * *

><p>Tout-à-coup, quelque chose illumina l'esprit de Bruce.<p>

- Attends... Elle avait bien dit ''ex'' pour ce couturier, non ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Oui pourquoi ? Commença Kriss.

- Oh mon dieu... Termina Patrick.

- Ça sent pas bon pour nous... Acheva Seb.

L'ambiance devint pesante dans le magasin. Le sol du rayon ''Déco'' semblait gelé sous leurs pieds.

- Bon bref ! Lança du tac-au-tac le chroniqueur de Minute Papillon, vous trouvez pas que ces guirlandes blanches sont magnifiques ?

- Hein ? Euh... Ouais, c'est pas mal. Dirent simplement ses frères.

* * *

><p>L'ex, qui s'appelait Maxime, entra dans la maison et sauta presque instinctivement au cou de Cyra, qui afficha une mine neutre comme à chaque fois.<p>

- Tu m'as manqué, petite princesse !

- Ouais ouais, moi aussi... _(Traduction : Casse-toi, vas faire ton boulot au lieu de me coller !)_

Tout le monde fut septique pour Nyo, qui regardait la scène sans dire un mot. Un long silence s'installa, pas une mouche n'osait voler dans la pièce.

- Bon, les gars ! Dit Tania d'une voix autoritaire, au boulot ! Ne lâchez rien !

Ils obéirent, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi motivés qu'avant. La venue de ce Maxime s'annonçait mauvaise.

* * *

><p>Petit à petit, l'ambiance devint tendue, l'aura de Maxime eut une conséquence négative sur les treize mômes, qui pourtant se tuaient à la tâche. Le plus touché d'entre était évidemment Nyo, qui serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de lui courir après avec sa manette de Megadrive. Pendant ce temps-là, Gwen a la à la rencontre de Cyra.<p>

- Coucou ! Fit-elle, toute souriante.

- Tss... Dit simplement l'autre.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu as une taille mince, un visage adorable, un corps parfait, mais ta garde-robe est monstrueuse !

- M-mais...

La pauvre Sweetie fut confuse. Tandis qu'elle fixait le plafond en rougissant de surprise, Cyra allait vers Alexis, qui s'amusait à tordre un torchon humide.

- Hé ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Lâcha du tac-au-tac la jeune fille.

- Hm ? Quoi donc ?

Elle lui chuchota sa demande à l'oreille. Links sursauta presque.

- Pardon ?! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!

- S'il te plaît... Supplia-t-elle en exécutant une bouille de chat craquante.

Comment ne pas y résister... Alexis soupira.

- Bon d'accord... Mais juste parce que c'est toi, hein ?

- Oui ! Merci grand frère !

D'une pulsion, elle atterrit dans ses bras. Le youtubeur sourit et la serra contre elle.

- Ma petite sœur...

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, tous les préparatifs furent arrangés. Cyra avait changé la robe de mariée de Gwen. Au départ légèrement grise à cause de nombreux lavages, la jeune fille l'avait transformé en une véritable œuvre d'art. De jolis strass brillants couvraient le bustier de la robe, de légères manches transparentes furent ajoutées, une belle fleur blanche fut cousue sur l'une des bretelles. Gwen resplendissait dans cette robe, un voile de lumière illuminait ses cheveux roux tressés en épi. Squeezie ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette beauté venue d'un autre monde.<p>

- Ma nymphe... Pensa-t-il.

Toute la famille était entassée dans des rangées de bancs assez grands pour accueillir en moyenne cinq paires de fesses. Fred reniflait dans son mouchoir en tissu.

- Mais enfin, chéri ! Dit Tania, assise au premier rang, fais moins de bruits !

- Mon bébé n'est plus un bébé... murmura-t-il d'une voix noyée par les larmes de la joie.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Alors que le prêtre prononça le célèbre ''vous pouvez embrasser la mariée'', Squeezie et Gwen échangèrent un baiser timide, mais tendre et amoureux. Les Molas se levèrent et applaudirent le plus fort qu'ils purent. Cyra n'exécuta qu'un vague sourire en coin.

Le bal fut ouvert sur... La mauvaise musique.

- J'ai très envie de vomir, j'ai très envie de vomir, j'ai très envie de vomir ! Chanta Antoine en sautant de partout.

- Je savais que ce serait une très mauvaise idée... Soupira Cyra en exécutant une facepalm monumentale.

- Exactement. Et dire qu'il avait promis de faire un truc correct... Termina Norman.

Et pourtant, tout le monde se trémoussa au rythme de la musique. Seb fut désespéré.

- Mon Dieu quel désastre...

Pourtant, DJ Papy Grenier (oui il est là !) lança quelque chose d'inattendu : _Voice In My Head_ d'Amy Lee, une magnifique musique remplie de... Aucune parole, mais jolie quand même. Les couples de danseurs se formèrent, et tournèrent doucement au rythme de la chanson. Seul Cyra resta dans son coin. Nyo alla à sa rencontre.

- Est-ce que... tu veux danser avec moi ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- J'aime pas vraiment danser.

- S'il te plaît, j'ai toujours rêvé de danser avec une déesse comme toi...

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Moi... ?

Le garçon tendit sa main pour celle de Cyra et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, jeune et belle demoiselle ?

Elle lui prit la main et se blottit timidement dans ses bras. Elle respira son parfum naturel de mûre sauvage, ses nerfs se détendirent sous cette senteur délicate et fruitée. Elle ferma les yeux, soudainement plongée dans une douce transe. Nyo put sentir son front glacé contre son cou.

- Cycy ?

- Suis bien... Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme rougit tout en tournant. Un mini-sourire parcourut son visage.

- Ma Cycy... Tu es à moi... Pensa-t-il.

Le soir, alors que tout le monde trouvait un moyen de s'endormir, Gwen alla dans sa chambre et vit sa penderie ouverte. Elle y découvrit avec stupeur des vêtements classes et magnifiques, sentant la fleur.

- Euh... Tania...? Appela-t-elle timidement.

- Oui ma petite ? Demanda la mère de famille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes fringues ?!

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, je sais même pas faire un ourlet !

- Alors qui a fait ça ?

- Le chat peut-être, qui sait...

Gwen soupira d'agacement.

- Réellement, je sais pas. Poursuivit Tania.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Alexis qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation.

- Quelqu'un a refait ma garde-robe. Expliqua Gwen.

Alexis eut un sourire malicieux et la pria de la suivre. La jeune mariée s'exécuta. Elle découvrit avec surprise Cyra, endormie sur son bureau, avec un ciseau de couture à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-elle, extrêmement choquée.

- C'est son œuvre. Durant une semaine, elle s'est tuée à la tâche pour refaire ta robe de mariée plus ta garde-robe.

La jeune fille rousse rougit presque de culpabilité, elle s'en voulait de s'être énervée de la sorte. Links s'assit près de Cyra et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Celle-ci bougea légèrement en murmurant ''Nyo''. Alors que Gwen s'éclipsa (DISCRÈTEMENT, N'EST-CE PAS ?), Alexis sourit.

- Non ma puce c'est moi, Alexis.

Elle se lova contre lui, comme un chaton cherchant une source de chaleur contre un radiateur. Le youtubeur la serra contre lui. La douce nuit couvrit lentement ses paupières de plomb invisible.

* * *

><p>- PARS PAS, JE T'EN SUPLIIIIIE ! Cria Fred tout en se mouchant dans la manche du manteau de François.<p>

- T'en fais pas, papa ! Dit Squeezie en souriant, je te rendrai visite tous les jours.

- On vous enverra des chocolats ! Compléta Gwen.

- Mais... J'veux garder mon bébé.

Les treize autres mômes soupirent. Tania prit son mari dans ses bras et embrassa ses deux joues roses.

- Chéri, il est grand, il a le droit d'avoir son indépendance !

- Hé ! Intervinrent Patrick et François, nous on a trente-cinq ans, et on est toujours bloqués dans cette baraque !

- Oui mais... C'est pas la même chose... Balbutia la mère de famille.

- Ouais ouais on dit ça.

Lucas alla vers Fred et lui embrassa le front.

- Papa, ne t'inquiète pas... Même si tu t'amusais à me poursuivre avec Samuel à la main quand j'étais petit, je t'aime toujours autant.

- Squeezie...

Un dernier sourire et tout s'en alla. Le plus jeune des frères passa le pas de la porte. Quand elle se referma, le père de famille laissa de nouveau sa tristesse éclater...

- JE VEUX MON BÉBÉÉÉÉÉ !

- Chéri...


	9. Chapter 9

Ce matin-là, la famille fut réveillée par un clash assez violent, qui opposa Cyra à Mathieu. Fred soupira d'agacement alors que les douze autres mômes les contemplaient en train de se vanner sans scrupules. Tania avait son éternelle banderole rose avec ''CYRA'' écrit à la peinture en grosses lettres blanches accroché au mur du salon.

- Larbin. Dit Mathieu.

- Idiot. Répliqua aussitôt son adversaire.

- Brunette.

- Misogyne.

- Robinet. _(Traduction : je suis à court d'idées.)_

- Prostipute.

- Hein de quoi ?

La mère de famille, son mari, Alexis, Nyo et Norman bondirent de joie et portèrent Cyra en signe de victoire. Kriss tapota affectueusement l'épaule de Mathieu.

- C'est pas grave mon vieux ! Tôt ou tard, t'auras ta revanche ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Ouais... Répondit simplement son frère.

Pendant que Jérôme se marrait dans un coin, Victor entama tranquillement une bière.

- Faudra m'expliquer comment elle fait. Elle doit avoir un truc, c'est pas possible ! Dit-il.

- J'imagine que ça doit devenir une habitude à force de clasher des types... Expliqua vaguement Bruce.

Le psychopathe se contenta de hocher la tête en affichant une mine surprise avant de se remettre à terminer sa bière.

* * *

><p>Après le petit-déjeuner, François se débarbouillait le visage quand soudain, sa mère déboula dans la salle de bain.<p>

- Désolée mon petit, mais je dois vérifier quelque chose ! Avoua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

Elle colla son visage contre celui de son fils, et fixa attentivement le miroir.

- Tu me ressembles pas du tout ! J'ai les yeux noisette et les cheveux clairs. Et toi, t'as les yeux noirs et les cheveux sombres, c'est pas normal ! Je suis petite, tu es très grand !

- Ça suffit maman, pose la question à papa.

En disant cela, il déclencha indirectement un tilt dans la tête de Tania. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Des images défilaient dans sa tête.

- OH LE SALAUD ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement, IL M'A VOLÉ MES TARTES AUX FRAISES !

Elle sortit aussitôt de la salle de bain en chargeant comme un rhinocéros. François baissa la tête.

* * *

><p><em> Un soir, alors que Tania attendait son premier enfant, Fred, accumulant le stress, décida de sortir pour se changer les idées. Alors qu'il déambulait dans le parc, il aperçut une jeune fille en pleurs, serrant un mouchoir brodé dans ses mains. Il décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés.<em>

_- Que se passe-t-il, ma petite ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Mon fiancé m'a quitté... Murmura-t-elle en montrant son ventre, qui était très rond._

_- Un bébé en préparation, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui..._

_ Le chroniqueur de JDG soupira._

_- Vous n'en voulez pas, de ce petiot ? Questionna-t-il._

_- Vous savez, j'ai dix-neuf ans... Je suis trop jeune. Répondit la jeune maman._

- … _J'ai une idée ! Ma femme va accoucher dans quelques semaines, vous aussi je présume._

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- Lorsque votre enfant sera né, je le prendrai sous mon aile en faisant croire à mon épouse qu'il vient d'elle. Ça vous convient ?_

_- Oh je vous remercie infiniment monsieur ! Vraiment, j'étais angoissée à l'idée de l'abandonner..._

_ Ils se serrèrent la main en guise de pacte._

_ L'ultime jour arriva. Les deux enfants naquirent, mais à quelques secondes d'écart. Pendant que Tania dormait, Fred se faufila dans la chambre de la fille, qui serrait son nouveau-né contre elle._

_- Vous voulez lui dire au revoir une dernière fois ?_

_- S'il vous plaît..._

_ Il accepta. La jeune femme embrassa tendrement le front de son enfant._

_- T'en fais pas mon chéri. Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du bébé, avec lui, tu seras logé, nourri, aimé. Tu auras un petit frère avec qui tu pourras jouer, des parents qui t'offriront tout ce que tu voudras. Tu seras heureux... Au revoir, mon cœur._

_ Fred prit doucement le nourrisson dans ses bras, sourit à la jeune maman et entra discrètement dans la chambre de son épouse. Il déposa délicatement l'enfant à côté de son fils. Tania ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les deux bambins qui dormaient._

_- Euh... Depuis quand nous avons des jumeaux ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe._

_- Eh bien... Balbutia son mari, les médecins se... Se sont trompés ! En réalité, tu attendais des jumeaux, l'autre était caché au fond de ton ventre, donc on pouvait pas le voir..._

_- Si tu le dis... N'empêche, il sont trop mignons ! On les appelle comment ?_

* * *

><p>- François, est-ce que tu m'entends ?<p>

- Hein ?

Il revint rapidement à la réalité. Il consista que Patrick l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- On aurait dit que tu avais pris du LSD !

- Euh... Y a une marge quand même...

Son amant déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- C'était une boutade ! Allez viens, maman nous a fait un bon poulet pour le déjeuner ! Les autres sont déjà en train de l'entamer. Lança-t-il.

- Attends... Dit timidement le Fossoyeur.

- Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Est-ce que je peux quand même avoir mon bisou, s'il te plaît ?

Patrick sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui prit amoureusement la main et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger.

« Maman avait raison... J'ai tout ce que je veux : un toit, une famille déjantée et aimante, des parents aussi fous que leurs fils, un amoureux... J'ai tout pour être heureux ! »


	10. Chapter 10

**_Graaaaaaaaand merci à ma chérie de m'avoir aidé confectionner ce chapitre ! J'avais le syndrome de la page blanche, et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu le finir ! Gros bisous et gros câlins chaton :3_**

* * *

><p>Devant sa console Atari 2600, Fred soupira..<p>

- Je m'ennuie... Soupira-t-il en lâchant sa manette.

- T'as fini ton jeu en cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tania, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Oui...

- Si tu arrêtais de chercher les solutions sur Wikipédia, tu aurais largement eu le temps de le finir !

Norman, tout astiquant un vase de bronze, se tourna vers les parents, l'air exaspéré.

- Il nous donne la solution après, c'est nul...

- Alerte dépressif. Remarqua Cyprien en écarquillant les yeux.

- J'ai des antidépresseurs à la vente ! Cria Jérôme en déboulant dans la pièce, une énorme caisse remplie de flacons dans les bras, sont pas cher, mes antidépresseurs !

- Non merci... Dit Seb, j'ai une meilleure idée.

François bondit de sa chaise, soudainement effrayé.

- J'ai peur maintenant... Murmura-t-il.

- Une petite fête et on invite la famille !

- Oh ouais ! Lança joyeusement Victor.

- Alerte famille de mongoliens . Dit Cyprien.

- Je peux en témoigner ! Confirma Bruce tout en hochant énergiquement la tête.

Alexis leva les yeux de son bouquin de cinéma.

- Faut tout préparer.

- Un goûter ! S'écria soudainement la mère de famille.

- Faut appeler Tu-Sais-Qui pour qu'elle prépare tout.

Tania ne put s'empêcher de hurler '' CYCYYYYYY'', ce qui eut pour effet de briser les tympans de ses treize fils. Malheureusement, aucune réponse ne vint effleurer ses oreilles. Elle cria aussitôt ''MA PUUUUUUCE'', mais Links l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Elle dort, maman.

- Oups... S'excusa la mère en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Je vais la chercher. Dit Fred.

Il se leva difficilement de son canapé, et monta à l'étage. Il ne trouva pas Cyra dans sa chambre. Il soupira, et alla dans celle de Nyo. Il découvrit la jeune fille, dormant paisiblement dans les bras du jeune homme. Il réfléchit un instant, puis une idée illumina son esprit.

- Euh... Chérie ? Appela-t-il doucement.

- Oui ? Demanda sa femme qui l'avait suivi.

- Je t'ai trouvé un superbe cadeau pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

La mère jeta un coup d'oeil, puis se mit à sauter de partout comme une puce.

**- KYYYAAAAAAAH !** S'époumona-t-elle.

- Chut, crie pas ! Ordonna Fred d'un ton sec.

Leur jeune fils ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par les cris matinaux de sa mère.

- Que... Commença-t-il.

- Ça va ? Le coupa son père.

- Le paradis sur terre, p'pa...

Cyra gigota un peu, comme un petit enfant s'étirant souplement avant de se lever.

- Trop de lumière... Grogna-t-elle, encore un peu dans les vapes.

- T'en fais pas. Murmura Nyo en plaçant sa main sur les yeux de la jeune fille, c'est mieux comme ça ?

- Hm... Sourit-elle.

Tania toussota légèrement pour indiquer sa présence.

- On doit t'emprunter Cyra, mon chéri. Dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Nyo.

- Elle doit organiser une fête pour ce soir.

- Owwww... _(Traduction : je suis déception.)_

- Je pouvais rester ici toute la journée... Gémit Cyra.

- Vous pouvez vous démerder tous seuls ! Reprit le jeune homme.

- Mais... Commença Tania.

- Dans mon sac, il y a tout un tas de numéros de gens qui pourront vous aider. Avoua la fille.

- D'accord... Souffla Fred.

Tania eut un petit sourire niais.

- On vous laisse en amoureux ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Pas amoureux. Rétorqua du tac-au-tac Cyra.

- Mon fantasme ne se réalisera jamaaaaaaiiiis... Pleurnicha la mère dans les bras de son mari.

- Mais si... Sourit Fred en emmenant son épouse hors de la chambre.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Cycy fourra sa tête dans le cou de Nyo, qui ne puit s'empêcher de rougir.

- Suis mieux là... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce.

- Moi aussi... Avoua-t-il d'un ton calme.

- Nee...?

- Qui a-t-il ?

Cyra agrandit ses yeux à la manière d'un chaton qui amadoue son maître.

- T'es à moi... Affirma-t-elle d'une voix trop choupi-kawaii.

- Toi aussi... Murmura Nyo, resplendissant de bonheur.

- Ouais...

Elle se rendormit. Un léger halo de lumière illuminait son visage brillant de beauté. Nyo fut comme envoûté par cette vision magnifique. Cyra, la déesse de son cœur, son ange, lui offrait le plus beau des moments...

* * *

><p>Le soir, la Why Tea Fam répondit présent à la fête. Pat dansait tranquillement dans son coin avec Nadia, Florian sautait de partout auprès de Tania, Jimmy échangeait avec des paroles banales avec Bastian, Melina et les frangins du Rire Jaune Henri et Kevin en hurlant, tellement la musique était forte. Andy s'approcha de Cyra, qui sirotait tranquillement son verre de grenadine.<p>

- Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda la youtubeuse.

- Ouais ça va. Et toi ?

- Pareil que toi ! Tu veux venir danser avec nous ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la bande de la Why Tea Fam. Elle réussit à sympathiser avec eux, voire créer de solides amitiés. Pendant des heures, ils remuaient leurs hanches en criant, inépuisables. Même le clan Molas ne put leur arriver à la cheville. Un par un, ils s'écroulèrent au sol, morts de fatigue. Malgré cette tombée de soldats, Papy Grenier lançait des morceaux de musique divers et variés. Il lui fallut plus de deux heures avant de se rendre compte que tous ces gens dormaient à même le sol. Il râla.

Hé hoooo, bande de chiffes molles ! Cria-t-il avec une voix de hippie drogué, on remue son popotin, alleeeezzzz...

Discrètement, Cyra se rapprocha de Nyo en rampant et se blottit chaudement contre lui, comme un chat se lovant contre un radiateur. Alexis, qui gardait les yeux ouverts, ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

_« Alors c'est ça, la jalousie...? »_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Co-écrit avec Nekomi-chan, merci encore beaucoup chaton :3**_

* * *

><p>Depuis une heure, Alexis fixait avidement Cyra, qui discutait tranquillement avec Nyo. Soudain, celui-ci éclata de rire.<p>

- Que... S'étonna Links.

- Cyra m'a raconté une blague ! Expliqua son petit frère, un grand sourire illuminant son visage juvénile.

- Ah...

Nyo se tourna vers Cyra.

- Cycy, t'es la meilleure ! Lança-t-il.

Elle-même fut étonnée par cette phrase. Son ami profita de sa confusion pour l'embrasser sur le front. Mais elle le repoussa doucement, mais fermement.

- Du calme... Chuchota-t-elle.

- Hm ?

Il se retourna pour interroger Alexis, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

- Links ? Appela le cadet, en vain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Cyra, méfiante.

- Mais rien du tout !

- Si tu le dis...

- Il est très susceptible en ce moment...

- Malade ?

- Sûrement...

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, Cyra le prit dans ses bras, presque... Instinctivement. Les joues du garçon virèrent au rose pastel.

- T'es qui...? Bredouilla la fille.

Nyo Molas, pourquoi ? S'étonna Nyo.

- T'as quoi de spécial...? Pourquoi je veux tout le temps être avec toi ?

- Hein ? Ben... Peut-être que...

Cyra le serra contre elle, il en profita pour fermer les yeux.

- Peut-être que j'aime tout simplement être avec toi... Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est possible. Affirma le garçon.

- Et toi...?

- Pareil !

La fille lui embrassa doucement la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir.

- T'es chou... Avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

- Merci... Répondit-il timidement.

Tout-à-coup, elle le lâcha.

- Vais devoir y aller. Dit-elle.

- Owww... Souffla-t-il. _(Traduction : je suis déception. Encore.)_

- Bah quoi ?

- Reste...

Son amie sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

- T'es trop chou... Chuchota-t-elle.

- Nyuh ? Réagit Nyo.

- Tu peux pas te passer de moi cinq minutes ?

- Voui~...

Il exécuta une moue boudeuse adorable. Cyra rosit et lui embrassa le front.

- Je vais pas être longue, je te le promets. Dit-elle.

- Promis...? Murmura-t-il en imitant un chaton réclamant son jouet favori.

- Promis chouchou !

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le cou et s'en alla. Nyo rougit, et posa ses doigts fins à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Kriss s'apprêtait à ranger ses manteaux quand il entendit la voix de Cyra s'adresser à lui.<p>

- Hé beau gosse ! Viens ici ! Appela-t-elle.

- Oui ? Réagit-il

- J'ai... Un problème.

- Dis-moi tout !

- Je... C'est à propos de Nyo, je me demande si je l'aime...

Kriss jubila intérieurement, mais évita de l'exprimer.

- T'as frappé à la bonne porte, la miss ! Lança-t-il.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Cyra.

- Oui.

- Bah... Je veux tout le temps être avec lui, je pense qu'à lui, je... Mon cœur bat plus fort... C'est bizarre...

- Normal, tu es amoureuse !

- Merde...

- C'est trop adorable !

- J'ai jamais été amoureuse.

- Awwwww ! _(Traduction : je suis joie intense.)_

- C'est... Bizarre...

- Meuh non !

- Je... J'ose même pas penser à le reprendre dans mes bras !

Soudain, le visage joyeux de Kriss se métamorphosa en un masque grotesque, rempli de déception grandissante.

- Conseil d'ami : ne le déçois pas une nouvelle fois. Grogna-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas envie ! Riposta Cyra.

- Alors écoute ton cœur de jeune demoiselle amoureuse.

- Oui mais ne redis plus ce mot !

- Oui !

- Ok mais... Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Lui avouer ce que tu ressens envers lui.

- Si j'me prends un vent...

Kriss lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Ça lui fera super plaisir, crois-moi. Dit-il.

- Ok...

Elle entra dans la chambre de Nyo, et le vit en train de somnoler tranquillement sur son lit. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, et se blottit chaudement contre lui.

- Cycy...? Gémit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Suis bien... Murmura la fille.

- Vraiment...?

- Avec la personne que j'aime...

Nyo sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

- Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, alors écoute-moi bien : je t'aime... T'es mon premier amour, je veux rester avec toi et... T'es à moi...

Un énorme sourire illumina le visage juvénile de Nyo. Cyra déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du garçon, et cacha immédiatement sa tête contre son cou.

- Moi aussi... Murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ? Questionna la fille.

- Je t'aime...

Cyra exécuta un petit sourire adorable, celui qu'elle n'a pas montré depuis des années. Nyo l'embrassa tendrement. Ses joues virèrent au rose.

- Mon bébé... Chuchota-t-il.

- N'abuse pas non plus ! Riposta Cyra, rougissante.

- Désolé...

- Suis pas un bébé.

- T'es ma princesse...

- Oui...

Il sourit, et lui embrassa le front avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Une magnifique nuit en compagnie de la fille qu'il aimait l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, un jour de pluie, Tania ployait sous le poids d'énormes sacs de nourriture. Gwen se proposa de l'aide, mais la mère de famille refusa gentiment.<p>

- J'ai porté quatorze gosses dans ce ventre, c'est pas dix-sept sacs de bouffe qui vont m'arrêter ! Lança-t-elle fièrement en montrant son ventre.

- Oui oui, je vois... Répondit la jeune mariée, gênée.

- Oh regarde !

Elle pointa son index vers une silhouette à peine visible, endormie sous le porche de la maison. Tania s'avança furieusement vers elle, mais s'arrêta pile devant elle.

- Qui c'est...? Demanda Gwen, les yeux écarquillés.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Co-écrit avec Nekomi-chan. Merci encore beaucoup :3_**

* * *

><p>Alexis émergea lentement de son sommeil, fixant le plafond de sa chambre comme s'il pouvait le scanner aux rayons X. Ses yeux rouges furent rongés de légers picotements, ses poignets solides tremblaient, tel de vulgaires torchons.<p>

Pourquoi voulait-il pleurer quand Cyra était dans les bras de Nyo ? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal quand ils riaient tous les deux ? Pourquoi voilait-il hurler quand elle embrassait la joue de Nyo ? Toutes ses questions lui firent mal à la tête.

Ses yeux se concentraient sur chaque motif du plafond. Ronds de couleur orange, les uns dans un ton au dessus, les autres dans un ton en dessous. Links soupira. François le lui avait des centaines de fois quand il était petit : ''Si tu vois orange, c'est que tu es jaloux. Cette couleur symbolise la jalousie''.

Alors, c'était ça être jaloux ? Avoir mal quand l'autre allait bien ? Se contenir quand on voulait exploser ? Alexis écarquilla les yeux.

- Je suis jaloux... Souffla-t-il lentement.

Une voix masculine reconnaissable entre toutes l'incita à se lever. Son père l'appelait pour le goûter.

* * *

><p>Alors que toute la famille mangeait tranquillement, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.<p>

- Ça sonne ça sonne ça sonne ! Chantonna Kriss.

- Hein quoi ? Se réveilla Fred.

La sonnette s'agita une nouvelle fois.

- ÇA SONNE ! Hurla le chroniqueur de Minute Papillon.

- Vas ouvrir toi-même ! Ordonna son père d'une voix forte.

Alors que le visiteur s'acharnait sur la sonnette, Kriss grogna et ouvrit la porte. Sur le perron se tenait Tania et Gwen, une jeune fille agrippée à son dos.

- J'ai trouvé cette clocharde sur le seuil de la porte.

La jeune fille endormie ouvrit les yeux.

- Boniour... Couina-t-elle gentiment.

- KYAH TROP BELLE ! S'exclama aussitôt Kriss.

Ses autres frères se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu cries... Rouspéta Mathieu.

- Regarde ! Lança le chroniqueur de Minute Papillon.

Il lui montra la fille.

- Awww... Trop mignonne ! Craqua Mathieu.

- Kyuh ? Couina une nouvelle fois la curiosité.

- Mouais... Grogna Tania.

- Pas convaincu. Renchérit Fred.

Soudain, Cyra fit son apparition et aperçut la jeune fille.

- Qui c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle

- Une SDF trop kawaii ! Répondit le chroniqueur de SLG.

- Kawaii, hein...

- Bof. Ajouta Nyo.

Alexis fit son entrée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il aperçut la petite clocharde.

- Oh qu'elle est belle ! Lança-t-il.

- Toi aussi... Soupira Cyra.

- On dirait un bébé ! Constata Patrick.

- Non, plutôt un ange ! Le corrigea François.

Cyra s'empressa de partir, mais Nyo la suivit.

- Cycy, attends ! Appela-t-il.

- J'vous laisse avec votre petit ange ! Explosa soudainement la jeune fille.

- Elle est moche cette SDF !

Cela ne la convint guère et elle décida de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Ma chérie, ouvre-moi ! Supplia Nyo.

- Laisse-la bouder dans son coin et viens voir la petite puce ! Cria Mathieu depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Nyo finit par obéir.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, poupette ? Questionna Gwen.

- Lucy... Répondit la petite ado.

- J'adore ce prénom ! S'exclama Patrick.

- Tsss... Souffla Antoine.

Le chroniqueur d'Axolot se mit en position de combat de boxe.

- Tu veux te battre ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de défi.

- Vous êtes comme des lions devant un morceau de viande, c'est pathétique... Constata le chevelu.

- Je peux la trancher ? Lança soudainement Victor, les yeux pétillants.

- Non ! Riposta François en éloignant Patrick.

- Dommage...

Jérôme lui tapota l'épaule.

- On l'aura, on l'aura... Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du psychopathe.

- Ouais ! S'extasia Victor.

Il tapèrent en cinq. Alexis s'allongea sur le canapé.

- Ça va ? Risqua Bruce.

- Ouais ouais t'inquiète pas... Souffla Links.

- Sûr ?

- Ouais ouais...

* * *

><p>Les gens passèrent la soirée avec Lucy en essayant de la connaître, même si la moitié était moins entreprenante et s'était retrouvé dans la salle de jeux.<p>

- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec elle ? Demanda Kriss.

François haussa les épaules.

- On la jarte pour que les gens arrêtent de la coller comme si c'était un bébé qui venait de naître ! Expliqua Bruce d'une voix forte.

- Mais encore ? Dit Jérôme.

- Si on la torturerait avant, ce serait cool ! Proposa Victor.

- Oh ouiiiiiiii !

- Ouais... Un petit peu... Souffla Kriss, pas très convaincu.

- Toi-même t'étais gaga devant elle ! Remarqua Alexis.

- C'était une ruse !

- Pourquoi faire ? Questionna Bruce.

- Le bluff, mon frère ! Expliqua Kriss.

Alexis arqua un sourcil.

- Mais au fait... Où est passée la princesse des glaces ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Elle fait la gueule dans sa grotte. Dit Mathieu sur un ton méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! S'emporta Kriss.

- Je me tape l'incruste.

- Dégage. Grogna Links.

- Ça promettait d'être marrant...

- On veut jarter Lucy. Lança Bruce.

- Ah c'est moins marrant là.

- Allez oust !

Mathieu s'exécuta et rejoignit Lucy, qui mangeait joyeusement des glaces.

- Yofff ! S'exclama-t-elle, la bouche pleine !

- Ça va aller, petite puce ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ouais... Tu viens d'où ?

- Hum... De la rue d'en face, mais on m'a viré y a pas longtemps pour cause d'impôts non-payés.

- Oh ma pauvre... C'est pas comme l'autre connasse.

- Qui ?

- J'ai même pas envie de dire son nom tellement elle m'insupporte.

- Elle a pas l'air si méchante que ça.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle a déçu Nyo après l'avoir séduit, c'est juste une salope.

Lucy ouvrit grand ses yeux, maintenant ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Horrible...

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais vaut mieux pas l'approcher.

- Si tu le dis...

Il fit sa bouille du Geek, totalement craquante.

- Mais moi je suis gentil... Couina-t-il.

- Oui ! Sourit Lucy.

* * *

><p>Alexis frappa à la porte de Cyra.<p>

- Je suis morte... Murmura-t-elle, agacée.

- Montre-toi ou je casse cette porte ! Menaça Links.

- Essaie pour voir...

Et c'est ce qu'il fut. Il recula de quelques pas, puis chargea tel un rhinocéros furieux. La maigre porte de bois ne supporta pas son poids et s'écroula au sol. Cyra recula jusqu'au fond de son lit.

- Que... Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ah t'es là ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Lâche-moi...

Il ne l'écouta pas, et la souleva de son lit. Elle ne débattit même pas, il s'empressa de l'emmener dans la cuisine, où Tania et Nyo préparaient le dîner.

- Maman ! Nyo ! Je vous amène la princesse ! Annonça-t-il.

La mère et le fils eurent une réaction assez familière des fangirls : ils sautillèrent de joie.

- Tu m'as manqué, ma poupée ! Dit le gameur.

- On s'est pas vus depuis quatre heures... Souffla sa petite amie.

- Tu m'as manqué quand même.

Elle s'agrippa fortement à Alexis.

- Ramène-moi à ma chambre. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Non.

- Je dors dans tes bras alors...

Elle s'exécuta. Soudain, les yeux de Tania pétillèrent.

- Ma princesse est jalouse ! S'excita-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Riposta la jeune fille.

- Si.

- Une princesse n'est jamais jalouse.

- J'ai TOUJOURS raison !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lucy fit son entrée, la face tartinée de glace, les cheveux saupoudrés de cristaux de glace. Cyra se précipita vers elle, menaçante.

- Tu veux faire ta petite poupée et te faire aimer, pas de soucis, mais tu ne m'auras pas ! Gronda-t-elle.

- J'ai rien fait... Couina son ennemie.

- C'est décidé : la guerre est déclarée.

- Mais...

Elle s'en alla aussi vite que possible. Kriss se mit à sauter d'excitation.

- Ouais, la guerre est déclarée ! Répéta-t-il à tue-tête, choisissez votre camp !

Tous ses frères se mirent en ligne face à lui, et se divisèrent rapidement en deux groupes : le camp Cyra et le camp Lucy. Du côté de la princesse des glaces demeuraient, Tania, Nyo, Kriss, Victor, Jérôme, François, Fred, Bruce. et Alexis. De celui de la petite clocharde trop mignonne se tenaient Patrick, Antoine, Mathieu, Norman, Cyprien et Seb.

* * *

><p><em>Et vous, quel camp choisissez-vous ?<em>


End file.
